


Show Me Your Boat, Captain

by queenssmoaks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smutty AU about a barmaid named Elizabeth and Captain Killian Jones, who needed a nice drink after the day he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Boat, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Esther, considering she is completely in love with Killian Jones... feel free to imagine Elizabeth as yourself... hope you enjoy!

Killian Jones needed a drink.

Ever since he had become captain of the Jolly Roger, Killian had prided himself on an excellent crew and successful ship. He didn’t take the responsibility lightly but there were those days, like today, where he simply couldn’t deal with stupidity any longer. His first mate, Smee, had been unable to complete his duties and that resulted in a lost chance at sea. The captain’s job was to steer the ship and give orders, neither of which included worrying about others carrying them out. Nevertheless, it was over now, and he was dealing with the aftermath from his superiors by heading down to the local pub. It was a place that Killian had frequented when he was just a sailor, a new addition to the English fleet. England had one of the strongest navies in the world, which made Killian’s job as a sailor (and now captain) that much more important. But what captain didn’t deserve a night off?

As he went inside, he was greeted by the familiar sounds of the pub: men laughing, mugs clinking, and many the woman perching themselves on the laps of the men drinking. He somehow felt at home here, and even though he wasn’t an alcoholic, this is where he had made his roots. Killian took a spot up at the pub’s bar, ordering a straight mug of rum. Rum was his favorite and he would always flock to it when he needed to clear his head. With a nod at the bartender, his drink was in his hand, and he took a swig of it. Killian felt the familiar warming in his body as the alcohol drifted into his system: the first sip was always the best. The sipping continued until he was finally on his fourth drink, this time a full whiskey. He knew this wasn’t the most effective way to deal with his troubles, but he found himself not even caring about that. Turning around to survey the rest of the pub, he saw men playing cards at one table, and others gathered in a heated conversation. He wondered what they could possibly be speaking about in such hushed tones, and was equally curious about the fact that they didn’t seem to have had a drop of alcohol. Killian was broken out of his reverie when he felt someone next to him and looked over to see a barmaid picking up three of his empty glasses. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” He said with a twinge in his voice, his vision definitely starting to go blurry now. He wasn’t completely drunk, but drunk enough that he didn’t pay much attention to anything but her behind and bosom, which were quite impressive. He figured that she didn’t get many thank-yous when she raised a brow at him and turned to face him full-on, which only increased his staring.

“Thank you? How drunk are you?” The barmaid said with a laugh, shaking her head as she wiped a rag over the spots where the drinks had been sitting. She seemed to be the only barmaid doing any work in this place: the others had found themselves spots sitting on the laps of male patrons.

“I can assure you that I…” Killian trailed off as he lost his train of thought, a smile gracing his lips. “What’s your name, kind lady?” He asked, hoping that she would give him the time of day. Nothing worked better than a drink and a pretty woman to improve one’s shitty night.

“And why should I tell you?” She asked, taking a seat beside him. At least Killian had gotten her attention, and now he could study her more closely. She had brown hair that fell in waves around her face and skin that was only tinted slightly, like she didn’t see much sun. The night must have been when she was most out and about, working at the pub. His gaze traveled downwards until it rested on her chest again and he was taken out of his reverie once again as he heard her speak. “Elizabeth, my name’s Elizabeth. And what’s yours?”

He smirked gently, shaking his head. It was only fair. “Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Roger, at your service.” He told her, the ‘e’ in service slurring a little bit. Elizabeth laughed as she ordered herself a couple of drinks and downed them as expertly as he had. That surprised him a little but it made her all the more willing to give him the time of day.

“I get off here in a few minutes. Mind… walking me home?” Elizabeth asked him, a smile gracing her lips as she hiccupped and laughed. Killian wanted nothing more than to… walk her home, and then maybe he would be invited inside and…

“Yes! Yes, of course.” He said a little too quickly, which made her grin even wider. She hopped up off of the stool and gathered her glasses, brushing against him with her body as she walked away. It was like she knew how to tease in just the right way to make him go crazy with desire.

A few minutes later, right on schedule, Elizabeth had gathered her shawl and appeared by Killian’s side. The pub had died down a bit during the time that he was there and now there were only a few patrons left, along with the bartender. She said her goodbyes and led him out of the pub, turning right in what he presumed to be the direction of her house. He stayed quiet for a few moments and he felt her move closer as well as wrap her shawl closer around her. Pursing his lips, he decided that it was a better time than ever to speak up.

“How would you like to see an English ship, Elizabeth?” Killian asked, turning to face her. Coincidentally, this direction also led to the docks where his ship stayed at night, and he wouldn’t mind showing it to her… as well as his private quarters. His judgment was far too cloudy to realize that this was a terrible idea, but he deserved some leeway after that horrid day. Elizabeth grinned and nodded in agreement, causing him to link his arm with hers and tug her towards the docks. 

It didn’t take the pair long to get there and soon they were standing before his beloved ship. Killian loved nothing more than to sail the open seas and explore the world like he had always wanted. But what could be a close second would be having a beautiful woman in his captain quarters. Grinning as he glanced as Elizabeth, he pulled her up the plank that hadn’t been removed and onto the ship. It was seldom for women to be on ships, especially one such as this, and she showed her amazement. Pulling away from Killian, she walked along the deck, her fingers running up and down the poles of the masts. She stumbled a little and giggled, turning back to him.  
“This is amazing.” Elizabeth told him as she advanced her steps to stand right in front of him. Leaning up on her toes, her gaze flicked to his lips quickly before back up to meet his. “But I would really like to see where the captain stays.”

A rush flooded through Killian’s body as he took her hand and pulled her below-deck, where his quarters were. They were bigger than the crew’s, and he even had a comfortable bed with blue sheets and gold embroidery, though it was still cramped. Opening the door and nudging her inside, he shut it and found himself face-to-face with Elizabeth as he turned around. His gaze found her lips, which were plump and pink, ready for him to… Killian didn’t even have time to think before her lips were on his and her arms were adorning his neck. He responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him as close as he possibly could. By the way Elizabeth was kissing him, he guessed that she hadn’t been with anyone for a long while, but he wasn’t complaining. He thanked the influence of the alcohol on both of them to push their inhibitions aside. Killian pushed her backwards until her knees hit the back of the wooden bed and she tossed herself onto it, immediately laying down and waiting for him. He could barely describe how perfect she was just lying there, ready and waiting for him to make his next move.

Killian did just that, coming to hover above her and pull on the ties that held one part of her dress together. His fingers fumbled as he untied them all, pushing the first part of the dress off of her and yanking the white, nightgown-like part down to allow her breasts to spring free. At the sight of her perfect breasts, he could feel his white uniform pants becoming uncomfortably tight around him, but he would focus on that later. Looking up at her, Killian took Elizabeth’s sensual gaze as a push to keep going and leaned down to cover one of her nipples with his mouth. This elicited a groan from her and a grin from him, as he sucked softly and brought his other hand up to tease the nipple that wasn’t being given attention from his mouth. He rolled it between his fingers, pulling softly to elongate it as much as possible. Once Killian had thoroughly worked one nipple, he moved to the other and his hand came up to roll the already-primed breast. He pulled back after a while to admire his work and then up at Elizabeth, whose expression was full of pure desire. Biting her lip, she took the break as a chance to push his jacket off of his shoulders, and unbutton his shirt as well. Killian pushed both off of his shoulders and tugged the second part of her dress off, leaving her naked in front of him. He took a moment to survey her body before unbuttoning his own pants and sliding them off. It was only fair that they both were wearing the same amount of clothing.

Elizabeth seemed to be done waiting as well, taking her chance to lean up and push Killian onto his back and she hovered over him. He wasn’t sure if she had done this before but he was going to let her pleasure him, and he didn’t care how good or how bad it was. Their lips met in another kiss and she pulled away, kissing her way down his neck and chest, until she came to his stomach and happy trail. Looking up at him, she winked before kissing down even further, and then a sigh escaped Killian’s lips as her mouth closed over his head. He fisted in the sheets beside him and tried to focus on the pleasure he was being given. It had been a while since he had had any action, too, and this was just what he needed. Elizabeth’s mouth expertly worked on him, sliding all the way down and all the way back up again, as her hand took care of the rest that she couldn’t have her mouth on. His hands slid from the sheets to her head and he slid his fingers through it before he began thrusting upwards. Killian needed this, needed Elizabeth, to help him relieve so much of the stress he was feeling. And she wasn’t complaining either, keeping her gaze locked on his face as she sucked him off. But he didn’t want to come like this and forced himself to pull back and pull her up to nudge his nose to hers.

Elizabeth’s mouth was red and thoroughly fucked, her breaths coming more quickly now than ever. Swallowing, she brought her hand up to cup his face and leaned her mouth down to meet his, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, as hers did to his, and their tongues danced as they kissed and relished in the taste of one another. They were skin-on-skin, and heartbeat-to-heartbeat, something that both of them needed so badly in addition to pleasure. She pulled away after a while, not being able to do anything else but smile, and he returned it. Elizabeth moved to lie on her back, pulling Killian along with her and wrapping her legs around his waist. She arched her hips upwards to brush against his, her hand running through his hair to pull him back down to meet her mouth for a chaste kiss.

“I think both of us need this, Killian.” Elizabeth told him, her eyelids heavy as she looked up at him. The friction between their bottom halves was enough to drive him crazy and he had to focus on her words in order to make a coherent reply. 

Nodding quickly, Killian’s hands slid down her sides to cup the backs of her thighs, pulling them higher up around his waist. By now, he was aching and throbbing more than he had that night and with her consent, he was ready to take care of it. Raising a brow and getting a nod in return, he didn’t wait any longer to slide into Elizabeth with a sigh of absolute ecstasy. She moaned softly, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as he stood there, stilled. She hadn’t been primed but she was oh-so-ready for him, which made him all the more turned on. Gulping, Killian began to move slowly at first, trying to get her used to the feeling. Once she tugged on his hair, he knew that he was allowed to move faster and he did so, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through his cabin. Elizabeth’s moans did just the same and she could barely contain herself for very much longer, which was lucky, because neither could he. “Just like that, Killian…” She breathed and arched her hips up to meet his with every thrust. Killian could feel himself building and he knew he wasn’t going to last long as he squeezed her thighs, picking up even more speed. Throwing his head back, he came all at once and the rush washed over him like lava. He continued to thrust as he rode out his high, desperate for Elizabeth to feel what he had just felt. She did so a few moments later, her pleasure washing over her as she moaned the loudest he had heard that night.

Once they had both come down from their highs, Killian slipped out of her and moved to join her at the head of the bed, pulling Elizabeth against his chest. He normally wasn’t one for cuddling, but he couldn’t ask her to leave, not when she had been as desperate as he was for this. His hand wound in her hair, playing with it softly as his breathing returned to normal. Looking up at him, she smiled lazily and pressed a kiss to his cheek, turning on her side to rest her cheek on his chest.

“So, a captain and a seasoned lover?” She asked with a smirk on her lips. 

He laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. “Lucky for you and me.” Killian leaned over to his dresser and grabbed his captain’s hat, placing it on Elizabeth’s head.

Elizabeth adjusted the hat to sit straight on her head and grinned up at him. “Well, now, don’t get too cocky. Or my job as captain will be to send you to the brig!” She winked at him.

“Only if you come in there with me.” Killian told her and took the hat off to cover both of their face as he kissed Elizabeth to sleep.


End file.
